Swing
by jervaulx
Summary: TsuchiMori. A conversation under the sun.


_disclaimer: I do not own Kin'iro no Corda_

**Swing**

"You're quiet. Why?"

"I could say the same to you." _Whoosh_. "What of it? Scared of the silence?"

"No, but it is disconcerting to a poor bypasser such as I. It forebodes disaster when a usually chatty girl holds her tongue for longer than five minutes. I would rather not be in your way when you explode."

_A chuckle_. "And to whom might I owe my thanks to this observation of yours?"

"My sister."

"Ahh, Tsuchiura Misaki." _Whoosh_. "Twenty-one. Majors in music composition. Studies in Seiso University." _Whoosh_. "Top of her class."

"Yes." _A pause_. "Wait, why and how do you know her name?"

"You could say—" _Whoosh_. "—that I ferretted it out from my dearest journalist friend, Amou-san, and my lovely—" _Whoosh_. "—partner, Hino."

"Wha—Were you stalking on me?"

"Maaaaaybe. It's my way of preparing myself until I meet my _future_ sister-in-law." _A giggle_. "Now I know I'm scaring you."

"Frightening." _A sheepish grin_. "Quit teasing me, Mori, or I'd stop pushing you. Heaven knows, you're not exactly a very light woman."

_Pull me in your arms then._ "Okay, okay. I'll quit but insult me about my weight and I will redo my efforts." _Whoooosh_. _Shriek_. "Tsu-Tsuchiura-kun!"

"Sorry. Reflexes."

"Hmph. Excuses, excuses. Don't you ever do that again."

"I thought you might like to fly and feel the wind in your pink cheeks, the pleasant heat on your face. Everyone loves that."

"Everyone? Including you?"

_A nod_. "Including me."

"Why don't you sit over there and sway with me then? Or would you prefer that I push you and swing away?"

"Neither. I find myself enjoying my place behind you . . . and it provides a very good exercise for my arms."

"I am not fat."

"No. But you're as heavy as a horse."

_Silence_.

"What are you thinking? And don't say you're angry at me for teasing you. Anyone within vicinity would recognize an evasion when they hear one. Out with it."

"You sound like my brother." _A glance heavenwards_. "I was thinking about Tsukimori."

_Pang_. "Oh? What of him?"

"I wonder, now that he is on the brink of success, if he's happy." _Halt_. "That had always been his dream, to surpass his parents' fame and have a name of his own. I wonder if he is satisfied now that he got what he wanted, if it would be enough to keep him company in this life's journey."

"He's got Hino."

"A bonus on his part, really." _A chuckle_. "I'm surprised you aren't riled at me for mentioning Tsukimori . . . with Hino-san, for that matter. Everyone knows how much you adore her."

_A horrified look._ "Everyone?"

"Anyone who is interested enough to keep a good eye on you whenever your gaze lands on Hino-san." _A wave of her hand._ "Oh, you don't have to look so aghast. Adolescent crushes are normal . . . and don't even start with the _stalking_ again because I am not. I just happen to be with Hino most of the times during the short duration of the concours."

"Well, that was a year ago, sophomore years. Let bygones go bygones. It's unhealthy to keep looking back the past and never looking forward to the future."

"Tsuchiura-ku, I never said anything about staying on the past."

_Whoosh_. "I'll forget what you said and drop the matter." _A suspicious look_. "How do you know so much about Tsukimori's ambitions anyway?"

_A roll of her eyes_. "It's obvious to everyone . . . except to you, perhaps. I never realized you were so dense and oblivious." _But I did, didn't I? Long ago_.

"Just trying to make sure you weren't involved with him or anything."_ A shrug_. "What? It's a possibility."

"And very imaginative, too." _A teasing twinkle_. "I finally know something about Tsuchiura Ryotaro that no one else knows. Never fret, I'll keep your secret safe."

"_Touche_."

"Now, where are you going?"

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'm staying right beside you as you had suggested."

_Badum_. "Don't _sweetheart_ me, Tsuchiura-kun . . . Now what are you doing?"

"Standing. It's fun but I don't think I could balance here; I'm too tall."

"If you can't, then don't try it. See, you're upsetting the bars."

"Hmm, you're right." _Thud_. "You should do it instead."

"What? NO! It's dangerous. And don't you come any closer, Tsuchiura-kun. I had sprained my wrist due to my own reckless and I'd care not to repeat the experience."

"Awww, come on, Mori, just one try. Trust me, you won't get hurt."

"I refuse, thank you very much." _Rattle, rattle_. "Uwaaa. Tsuchiura-kun, keep your hands to yourself. Nooo!"

"Really, Mori, you're exaggerating. I'm not even touching you . . . yet. You won't injure yourself if I'm holding unto you, but I'd rather you hold on . . . There. Good. I am letting go of you now, okay?"

_A weak glare_. "Don't move, stay put."

"Okay, I won't. I'll stand here in front of you although it would be better if I push you from behind."

"Don't." _A light whoosh_. "This is not fun, if you must know."

"It will be if you'd swing harder."

"You do realize I'm not accustomed to swinging this way . . . ?"

_A sheepish grin_. "I do. If you'd just let me push you—"

"All right, you have my permission . . . Wait, where do you think you're placing those hands of yours?"

"On your waist. I'm not some perverted, hormonal teenager, Mori. Just hold on tight."

"See that you don't move any lower."

"Aye, aye, Captain."

_Whooooosh. An excited laugh_. "I will never forgive you if you let me fall alone."

"I promise I won't let you fall alone."

And he didn't, keeping his promise in every way possible.

* * *

**.**

Author's note  
_Inspired by the radical bunch of RMC. Love ya, guys! XD  
__Review? :)_


End file.
